Our Songs
by Anin11492
Summary: Well baiscaly this is a bunch of oneshots about the Cullen's with songs. A lot better than it sounds! Please r&r!
1. Must Have Done Something Right

Well this is my first Twilight fanfic, so honestly tell me what you think

**Well this is my first Twilight fanfic, so honestly tell me what you think. Basicaly this a whole bunch of oneshots about the Cullens with songs. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song **

"**Must Have Done Something Right"-Relient K**

**Bella's POV**

I sat here waiting for Edward to come after Charlie falls asleep. I hate this time of the day, I could never find anything to distract me to help pass the time. I sat on my bed trying to think what I should do, then I saw my guitar. I don't play it too much, I only know a few cords, but I was bored so I picked it up and started strumming on it. Some words came into my head as I thought about Edward, then it hit me. I should write a song. I wasn't yet sure if I was capable of writing one without it sounding stupid, but I gave it a shot anyways.

**Edward's POV  
**

I jumped up next to Bella's window when I heard music. I looked inside and saw Bella playing her guitar. She rarely played, it usally just sat in her room gathering dust. I wasn't sure if she even knew how to play, I guess I was wrong. I hid in the shadows of the night to make sure she didn't see me, I wanted to see where she was going with this. Then I heard her singing, she had a beautiful voice.I listened to what she was singing. She would stop singing occasionally and write something down. Then I figured she was writing a song, a love song actually. Then she stopped for a while and wrote her lyrics down for a while. When she stopped writing she read over the lyrics and started strumming finding a melody to go with the song. I wonder who she was writing this song for, or who it was about. I guess I could assume it was about me, but then again you never know. Then she stopped strumming and she sat there writing some more. Then she began playing again and she began to sing again, her beautiful voice sang these words.

_We should get jerseys  
Cause we make a good team  
But yours would look better than mine  
Cause you're out of my league_

And I know that it's so cliché  
To tell you that everyday  
I spend with you is the new best day of my life  
And everyone watching us  
Just turns away with disgust  
This jealously  
They can see that we've got it going on

And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way  
To let you know you're more to me than what I know how to say  
You're ok with the way this is going to be  
Cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen

If anyone could make me a better person, you could  
All I gotta say is I must have done something good  
You came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must have done something right  
I must have done something right

Maybe I'm just lucky  
Cause it's hard to believe  
That somebody like you'd end up with someone like me  
And I know that it's so cliché  
To talk about you this way  
But I'll push all my inhibitions aside  
It's so very obvious  
To everyone watching us  
That we have got something real good going on

And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way  
To let you know you're more to me than I know how to say  
You're ok with the way this is going to be  
Cause this is going to be the best thing that we've ever seen

If anyone could make me a better person, you could  
All I gotta say is I must have done something good  
You came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must have done something right  
I must have done something right

If anyone could make me a better person, you could  
All I gotta say is I must have done something good  
You came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must have done something right  
I must have done something right

**Bella's POV**

I finished my song for Edward, though I'm not sure if I should show him, I thought it was a little too sappy. Then I felt arms around my waist, I knew these arms. I turned around to see his beautiful face. "That was a beautiful song, who is it for?" He murmured in my ear.

I blushed, too late he already heard my song.. "The song was for you of course." I said trying to hide my embarrassment. "Oh Bella, don't be embarrassed, I loved that song." He said with a smile. "Really?" I said looking into his topaz eyes. "Yes really, anything that comes from your heart is beautiful." He said to me. But before I could respond he kissed me. My head was spinning and I forgot to breathe. He broke the kiss and I laid my head against his chest and slowly began to drift into sleep.

**Well there it is. Hope you liked it. Please Review!**


	2. Angel Without Wings

Well this story is about Bella and Jacob's friendship and I thought this was a good song for them

**Well this story is about Bella and Jacob's friendship and I thought this was a good song for them. Also I think you guys listen to some of these songs, maybe it would make more sense. Just a warning though "Angel Without Wings" by Zao is a metal song, just for those who don't like that music.**

**I do not own Twilight or the song**

"**Angel Without Wings"-Zao**

**Bella's POV**

I was driving down to La Push to go see Jacob. The clouds over head were somewhat dark, proberly meaning rain sometime soon. I missed Edward he was out hunting; I hated it when he left, so I tried to keep myself busy. I was coming closer to Jake's house now and I felt a smile come to my face. I hadn't seen Jake in awhile, I really did miss him. I parked and cut off the trucks noisy engine. Just as I did that Jacob came outside. I jumped out of the truck to see him; he had a wide grin on his face. "Bella!" He said as he gave me an I-can't-breath-hug. He let me go, "Hey Jake how's it going?"

"Everything's great, so what brings you here today?"

"Well Edward is out hunting so I thought I would drop by."

"Cool so what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, but I think we should go inside, it looks like it's going to rain soon." We both looked up at the dark grey sky. We walked inside when I noticed Billy wasn't there.

"So where's Billy at?"

"Oh, he's at Sue Clearwater's house, he'll be bake soon"

We went into Jake's room, and I sat on the bed and we tried to figure out what we should do. Then in the corner of his room I saw an acoustic guitar.

"You play guitar Jake?" I asked him.

"Not too much, Billy gave it to me awhile back, but I never really played it."

"Do you mind?"

"Oh no go ahead. I didn't know you played." He said as I grabbed the guitar and starting strumming on it.

"I don't know all that much." I said not taking her eyes of the guitars neck. I kept strumming until I noticed the song I was playing, the song I wrote for him.

"Hey do you wanna here the song I wrote about you?" I said.

**Jacob's POV**

Wow, had I heard that right? She wrote a song about me?

"Sure, I'd love to hear it." I said eagerly. Maybe there was hope for us after all, maybe she rethought everything. Then she began to play, wow she had a beautiful voice. I sat back and listened.

_Hold her in your right hand _**(A/N: when sings her Bella is referring to herself)**_  
And guide her safely home  
Brush away all the thorn  
And all the stones_

You're my angel without wings  
You're my angel without wings  
You're my angel, my angel, my angel

Hold her in your right hand  
And guide her safely home  
Brush away all the thorns  
And all the stones  
When I was crying you never left my side  
When I was dying you never left my side  
You're always, always there for me  
You're always, always there for me  
You're always, always there for me  
You're always, always there for me

You're my angel without wings  
You're my angel without wings  
You were always there for me  
You were always without wings  
You're my angel without wings  
You're my angel without wings  
You're my angel, my angel, my angel

When I was crying you never left my side  
When I was dying you never left my side  
You're always, always there for me  
You're always, always there for me  
You're always, always there for me  
You're always, always there for me  
You're always, always there for me  
You're always, always there for me  
You're always, always there for me  
You're always, always there for me  
You're always, always there for me

You're my angel without wings  
You're my angel without wings  
You were always there for me  
You were always without wings  
You're my angel without wings  
You're my angel without wings

When she finished I was speechless. It perfectly described our friendship, even when the bloodsucker was here. I looked at her; she looked at me waiting to see what I thought of it.

"Well…. What did you think?" She asked in my speechlessness.

"I loved it! It's the perfect song for us." I said reassuring her.

"I'm glad you liked it." She said as she gave me a hug.

**Well there it is, it's kinda short, I tried to make it as long as possible. Please Review!**


	3. GSF

This story is about Jacob and what happens when he sees Bella and Edward kissing

**This story is about Jacob and what happens when he sees Bella and Edward kissing. **

**I do not own Twilight or this song.:(**

**Song: GSF- MxPx**

**Jacob's POV**

I drove to Bella's house in my Rabbit, I finally finished it and I wanted her to see it. I could see her truck parked in the driveway, I was glad she was home. I came closer when I saw people in her truck. I looked more closely and I saw that it was Bella and that stupid bloodsucker. I watched them then I realized that they were kissing, more like making out to be exact. My heat sank, I mean I knew she loved him but I still thought I had a chance. Just then Edward's head turned and looked at me. Bella looked at him for second and then looked over at me. Her cheeks blushed, I loved it when her cheeks blushed, she looked so beautiful. Then she turned to Edward and said something, he merely nodded and got off her truck. I saw him walk inside the house, and Bella slowly walked towards my car. I got out to meet her.

"Hey Bella, hope I didn't interrupt anything." I said annoyed.

"Well, I'm kinda busy Jake, what do you want?" She said looking at the ground.

"Well, I finished the Rabbit and I wanted to show it to you, but I can see your busy sucking faces with a leech."

"That's none of your business Jacob!" She yelled at me obciously angry.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." We both stood there awkwardly. I looked at her, wow she was beautiful, I loved her so much.

"Bella, I love you, we could run right now and be together forever. We could leave all of this behind." I told her finally with all the courage I had. Her widened as she looked at me.

"I can't Jake, I'm sorry, but I just don't feel that way for you. I love Edward." She said trying to be nice, even though she broke my heart.

"Well that's ok, I just had to try." I said as I walked into my car.

"Goodbye Jacob." Was the last thing she said before waling to her house. I drove home sad and rejected. How could she want that disgusting bloodsucker? I turned off the car and went inside to my room. I picked up my guitar, something to calm my nerves. I started playing a song and singing so lyrics on how I felt.

**(A/N: GSF stands for Girls Schmirls Foundation but in the song they just say gsf)**

_You didn't have to be so mean to me  
I guess now I see how it's gonna be  
I'm joining GSF, I've made up my mind  
Forget this thing called love, it's a waste of time  
Girls ain't no good anymore, anyway!  
Not for one second have I understood  
Why they do what they do, why they say what they say_

_Always happens to my friends, always happens to me  
It's taken me 16 years to finally see  
She said "Can we just be friends?  
It's just not working out."  
Another broken heart that I can do without  
It's a waste of time - a waste of time!  
I can do without! without I can do without_

I finished my song and then drifted off to sleep.

**Please Review!**


	4. Shake It

Well this is a Bella/Edward story

**Well this is a Bella/Edward story. Hope you guys like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE SONG**

**Song: "Shake It"- Metro Station**

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting in my computer chair and I looked around at my room. I had really let it get out of control this time. Clothes were all over the place, underwear lying on the floor, my bed was undone. I desperately needed to clean it. Edward went hunting for the past 2 days; he is supposed to come home tonight. I looked at the clock, it was only 5 'o' clock, I had some time to clean my room before Edward came home. It would be very embarrassing to have Edward come over and my room to be a mess like this. So I went to my stereo and put on one of favorite cd's from Metro Station and started to clean. I put my dirty clothes in one pile and started to hang up the clean ones. Then one of my favorite songs came on, Shake It, I turned up the volume. I started to sing along to the lyrics.

_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door (front door)  
Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
The feelings stirring me up (here we go now)  
_

I started singing rather loudly but I didn't care, no one was watching.

_  
Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)  
_

I started dancing around my room, while picking things up. I felt that if someone were to see me, I looked like a crazy person.

_  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
_

**Edward's POV**

I was sitting in the tree next to Bella's bedroom window, I watched her as she cleaned her room. I was gonna go in but then I saw her start dancing to her favorite song. I knew if she saw me she wouldn't want to dance anymore. So I sat in the tree trying to control my laughter. She looked so cut when she danced. She stared singing again.

_  
Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare (straight stare)  
your on the bed but your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
The feelings stirring me up (here we go now)_

Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)  


Bella's taste in music was odd to me; I mean if you listen to these lyrics they are quite suggestive. But if Bella liked it I wouldn't complain. The song is pretty catchy.

_  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind  
(I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time)  
I was thinking of ways that you would stay and be mine  
(You're body's shaking, turn me on, so I can turn out the lights)

Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)  


By this time, I had learned the lyrics. I decided to go in there and dance with here, and sing along to. So I quietly opened the window. Bella was dancing on her bed at this point. I went and jumped on behind her started to sing,

_  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
_

She turned around shocked. Her face turned 7 different shades of red. I just continued with my singing and dancing, hoping she would continue too. After she saw that I was still singing she started to laugh. Then she joined in with me. __

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

When the song ended, Bella began to laugh, and so did I. When we stopped laughing, she looked at me and said

"So how much of that did you see?"

"All of it?" I said confessingly. She blushed again. I hugged her and told her how cute she looked when she danced. Then she simply kissed my neck and whispered, "Welcome home"

**Well there it is, hope you hope you guys liked it! Please Review.**


	5. An:Important!

Hey guys, this is an important message from me

Hey guys, this is an important message from me. Obviously this isn't an update, sorry! But I will be updating soon!I've got tons of ideas. As of right now, my computer isn't working well, and I'm writing from a friend's computer. I'm getting a new laptop in late October/ early November. So please bear with me! As soon as I get it going I will be updating regularly, I'm talking every two days. Thanks for your support!

-Anin11492


End file.
